


Hitch was Drunk

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Drunk!Hitch, M/M, he's just had a bad breakup, it's v sad, purely because i needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Hitch was drunk. Not slightly tipsy, slightly wobbly drunk. Not even slurring words and falling over drunk. No Hitch was blackout drunk drunk.Teen rating: Drunkenness and alcohol





	Hitch was Drunk

Hitch was drunk. Not slightly tipsy slightly wobbly drunk. Not even slurring words and falling over drunk. No Hitch was black out drunk drunk. He had arrived back to the Redfort’s house at one in the morning. Whilst Ruby hated waking up she was normally awake into the early twilight of the morning, especially during the summer. Hitch’s car had parked in a different spot than what he usually does, gravel crackling loudly under the tires treads and the car door was opened a second longer then what he normally had as well. It didn’t take a genius to work out that the lighter treads belonged to a woman, and the slightly misshapen dragging steps definitely belonged to Hitch.  
  
Ruby went to bed soon after that, but she was rudely woken up by Mrs Digby telling her not to come downstairs. Ruby automatically took that as an invite to come downstairs and she walked into the kitchen to see Hitch and someone she sort of recognised from Spectrum sitting at the breakfast bar. “I swear to god, three years in a relationship just to hear me say that I don’t want to get married and poof, I’m gone.” Hitch muttered under his breath his hand moving towards the bottle of whiskey. “If I had known that three years would go to that dick of a man, just for him to chuck me out the apartment. Then I would never have said yes to him.” He took a large gulp of the brown liquid as Ruby moved behind the doorway. “Do you want a drink Bob?”  
  
“Do you want LB to be disappointed in me?” The woman responded, a thick southern accent swallowing the words. “You gonna stop anytime soon or do I need to call Doctor Harper?”  
  
“I’ll stop,” Hitch answered pushing the bottle away from him, the force he exceeded pushed him off the chair. He sat there, pathetic, as tears started rolling down his face. “I just don’t understand, didn’t let me explain myself, did he? Of course. Fucking perfect Adam, with his pretentious hair and clothes.”  
  
“You are calling him pretentious, have you seen your wardrobe.” Bob responded standing up from her stool, she made evil eyes at the doorway, Ruby shrunk slightly at the women’s eyes. She had been sure that they couldn’t see her, but this woman seemed to have the same powers as LB and Mrs. Digby. From the door crack the woman looked about the same age as Hitch, around thirty years old, but she didn’t hold herself if the way the agents did.  
  
“Come on, my ex has literally thrown my belongings out of his fucking window because I thought he was making a joke.” Hitch muttered, “I’m tired.” He added going to lie down on the floor.  
  
“No you’re not doing that here.” Bob muttered, “Give me your hand.” Hitch’s hand flopped in front of his face and she just frowned and picked it up. “I swear, this is not my job,” She muttered picking his hand up and pulling him forward. He stood up and leant on the woman. Her skirt shifted slightly, and she wrapped her hand around his waist.  
  
“What, even if your job?” He asked stumbling forward slightly.  
  
“Everything apart from this.” She answered, leading him towards the staircase behind the kitchen that led to his apartment. “I’m meant to be talking to the new agents but instead I’m making sure a senior agent doesn’t A) tell all the secrets to a random stranger, B) die of alcohol poisoning C) throw up everywhere or D) decide to kill his ex-boyfriend.”

“He deserves it though,” Hitch muttered, “That stupid dick of a.”

“Don’t you even think about it,” She interrupted quickly, “I’m going to put you in bed, apologise to your boss,” Hitch made an indistinct noise in complaint, but she shushed him quickly, “Mrs. Digby does not deserve to see your stupid drunken ass okay. And rescue the newbies from Froghorn.” She finished, and Ruby heard them walk out of the kitchen. She crept in to get a glass of banana milk, not noticing Mrs Digby walk into the kitchen behind her.

“I thought I told you to stay upstairs,” She started, “I hope you won’t talk to him about this tommorrow,” She finished frowning slightly, “And by hope, I mean you will never talk about this. Okay”

“Okay,” Ruby frowned but nodded, she grabbed a red and white straw and smiled. “Cross my heart.” She smiled, crossing her chest with her hand. She stuck the star into the yellow concoction and took a sip. “I’m going to see Clancy today okay,”

“Don’t you dare, Miss Redfort,” Mrs. Digby replied, glaring at her in the only way, Mrs. Digby, LB and this so called ‘Bob’ could.

“I Pinky Promise” Ruby responded, rolling her eyes but sticking her pinky finger out. “No one will know about Hitch’s tragic downfall. Okay.”

Mrs. Digby smiled and nodded curtly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written after an arguement with my friends but that’s all over now :). 
> 
> I also can’t write drunk people because I, as a sixteen year old girl, have never been drunk so I know that is wrong. 
> 
> This is more of a character study on both A) drunk hitch and b) Bob because I now know that she is a recovering alcoholic because she can be. 
> 
> Remember to like, comment and subscribe because I need the validation.


End file.
